User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/THE WORST USRES I FOUGHT AGAINST
Yes, this is a chart about the worst I've fought against. Please don't block me... 1. Molly He's very inappropriate, spamming inappropriate pieces and even trying to sting me. Lemme just tell you if you ever looked I got stung but had a change wars with Molly to making it "do you even t-spin"/"nope dedede" and even the chat battles. In all scenarios we won. 2. Hate Account Before their was a hate account which was similar, but not as devastating. Not telling the details, but I think he was trying to call me an abomination. But then, a hate account worser than that came, currently blocked around the world. Well, guess what? His name is obviously a hate account name. Look at his "I am". What does it say? "I AM the only one who knows the fact that TSRITW = MrYokaiAndWatch902; they are alts!! SIMPLETONS!!!!" That is actually false, because I don't draw like TSRITW. We also have different personalities. What else? His occupation is a bureaucrat. On "all" wikis. And for all I mean a FEW. His icon used to be my icon X'd out, hence why I changed my icon multiple times and changed my icon to Exia Dark Matter's. Basically to mislead the hate account into X'ing out another hater. We had a chat battle like Molly on Cutiesunflower's chat. WHAT'S A CHAT BATTLE? It's an ultimate brawl in a CHAT. In th end, the hate account got kicked and blocked by Cutie. He also made a weird biograph wiki about ME, and boy was it bad. You wanna know what it said before Battle edited it? Censored parts removed. "MrYokaiAndWatch902 was born with autism spectrum disorder in Lalaland and couldn't get an education at all so he decided to go on Wikia until he was blocked at all. Sadly he is rarely if ever blocked, making it harder to deal with him. He needs to go to a mental hospital and get some permanent psychiatric help because he is so useless and has zero education." WHAT? Okay yeah that is a big insult. I have education, and without it I would POSSIBLY wreck all wikis. What was it changed into? "MrYokaiAndWatch902 was born like everyone else on Earth and could get an education at all so he decided to go on Wikia and be such a Smart person. Good Relief, he is rarely if ever blocked, making it easier to make friends with him (unless you talk dirty about him). He is a good person and get some Likes because he is so usefull and has infinite education. be friends with him!" He also tried to get the staff or VSTF to kick me out of the Fandom World and kick me out of the wikis that they're admin of. THAT DOESN'T END THEIR! Again censored parts removed. "Hello. I am MrYokaiAndWatch902, whom this wiki is about. I am the dumbest person in the whole world and I am pathetic. I am nothing but a troll with zero life. I need to SU but my only friend won't let me so I have to have a wiki a biography about me." You see, if someone had zero life, they wouldn't exist. At all. Unless it's a ghost. Again if I was dumb I would probably wreck all wikis. Later changed to... "Hello. I am MrYokaiAndWatch902, whom this wiki is about. I am the Smartest person in the whole world and I am Strong! I am nothing but a Nice Person with infinite life. I need to Never Give Up but my only friend let me," Again by Battle. Honestly, this is what I said about the wiki. "'couldn't get an education at all so he decided to go on Wikia and be such a pathetic bro until he was blocked at all' OH YEAH? Say that to ELEMENTALPLANTS804!!! My old account was DUMB!!!" I'll make the chatlog later, okay? 3. FundaMental/Username Believe it or not I met FundaMental way back. He was called What is your Username? BTW. Things didn't get really real until 2018, the current year. He came back in like July 21, announcing he's back. He's got "lawyers" with him, namingly TanyaFox329. And boy, was it too easy. When I saw his new return wiki (Lardy) I managed to troll FundaMental into giving Tyler (as TanyaFox3, which was accordingly his alt acconut to troll FundaMental, which I thought was a troll way back then). So yeah. I feared he was going to team up with Laclale but not anymore! 4. Exia Dark Matter Still not blocked, he's FundaMental's replacement. Currently, all I know is that he owns the FOURTH Lardy Wiki (why am I saying that word). He tries to prove the wiki as "the best and smartest" but instead it's filled with nothing. Nothing, but weird stuff. BONUS! Random Stuff Sent by Trolls impersination.PNG|I had to change my icon into Exia Dark Matter's to troll the hate account. Molly bee killing MrYokaiAndWatch902.png|Molly Bee Killing me with NOTHING. *https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1487011 This was Tanya's message when she and FundaMental returned. *https://levelhead.wikia.com/wiki/Igneum_Chassis?diff=prev&oldid=149 https://levelhead.wikia.com/wiki/Levelhead_Wiki?diff=prev&oldid=145 Anybody remember Rillers? Well yeah he tried to impersonate Minh but boy Exia went too far! *https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1486459 An argument later closed by Sayuri. FundaMental suddenly believed I was BlueKraid. Category:Blog posts